


De simples flics

by malurette



Category: Soda (Bande Dessinée)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Drabble Collection, Gen, Humor, Police
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-05 03:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10296488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: mini recueil de mini fics sans trop de lien entre elles outre qu'elles soient sur les flics de NY version SODA ;1ère vignette : David Solomon, un simple flic.2ème : Un tuyau pourri.3ème : Tout le monde aime Linda !





	1. Soda & Mary - Un simple flic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David Solomon, dit Soda. Officiellement, inspecteur à la police de New York. Officieusement, un simple flic. Et l’autre version, pour sa chère vieille maman…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Un simple flic  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** SODA  
>  **Personnage :** David « Soda » Solomon, sa mère  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Tome & Gazotti, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « … David! »  
>  d’après Benebu sur un Sapin à Drabbles (23 déc. ’11 – o9 janv. ’12)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

David Solomon, dit Soda. Officiellement, inspecteur à la police de New York. Officieusement, un simple flic. Les« policiers » avec ce que ça sous-entend de beau, ça fait longtemps qu’ils n’existent plus, dans cet État.

Et l’autre version, pour sa chère vieille maman, c’est qu’il est pasteur. Il a de plus en plus l’impression que la ville toute entière est au courant, maintenant, de sa double vie et de ses mensonges pour protéger sa mère.

Mais jamais il n’imaginerait que Mary elle-même pourrait avoir deviné depuis longtemps et le laisse lui mentir parce que c’est lui que ça rassure.


	2. Soda & un indic - Tuyau pourri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le passage au numérique ne fait pas de magie sur la résolution spatiale d’une image.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Tuyau pourri  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** SODA  
>  **Personnages :** David Solomon, un indic  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Gazotti & Tome, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « résolution » pour muse_random   
> **Nombre de mots :** 100

Sur la dernière affaire de crime un indic a « gentiment » envoyé une photo prise de son téléphone, prétendue non truquée. Oui mais voilà elle est trop floue ; impossible de distinguer les détails cruciaux. Il n’y a pas de magie dans le numérique s’il n’a pas plus de puissance que l’argentique ; le zoom ne renseigne pas.   
Fuck les séries télé qui trichent et donnent de fausses attentes au public et aux bleusailles, les flics les vrais savent ce qui marche… et surtout ce qui ne marche pas. Reste à faire comprendre ça au corbeau qui réclame récompense…


	3. Linda & le reste du commissariat - Photogénique

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tout le monde la trouve sexy - pas d'exception !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Photogénique  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** SODA  
>  **Personnages :** Linda Tchaïkowsky et ses collègues  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish/humour  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Tome & Gazotti, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** "Placard" pour mf_100_mots (29 octobre ’15)  
>  **Prompt :** WOCtoberfest  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Le jour où la police de New York se mêle de créer son propre calendrier, elle fait ça dans les formes. Les donuts sont proscrits, on veille à ce que les armes ne soient pas trop glamourisées ni les sujets trop sexualisés même s’il en faut un peu quand même pour vendre. À chaque photo est soigneusement harmonisé un texte à la gloire de ces héros qui rendent les rues plus sûres.   
Personne ne s’étonnera si, à la fin du mois qui met en valeur le Caporal Linda Tchaïkowsky, environ les trois quarts des effectifs oublient de tourner la page.


End file.
